


Heist

by Haelo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bank Robbery, Betrayals, Mistakes were made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelo/pseuds/Haelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple job. Get in... get out. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist

It was just like any other Tuesday; the sun was out, the sky clear, and the busy streets of Yalkell hummed by. Petra strolled along the cracking sidewalk as she looked down at her phone that she held in one hand, her Iced Awake Tea Latte in the other. She sipped at it as she maneuvered around large square pillars that lined an old, pale cream colored building. Petra, still looking at her phone, walked through the big wooden doors that acted as the entrance to Bank of Yalkell and up to a metal detection station. A security guard handed her a tin tray as she placed her cup down beside it. She took her purse and placed it down, her phone next to it. The guard smiled at her and gestured for her to go through the metal detector. Petra walked through without a hitch and the tray of her things sat on the other side. “Have a good day, ma’am.” The guard told her as she grabbed her cup.

“You too.” She nodded and continued on her way. The bank was quiet for a weekday. The high ceilings were painted with murals of landscapes and in the center was a large dome shaped window that looked out into the sky and the buildings that surrounded it. Petra saw only a few people sitting at desks that lined the center walkway that led to the teller windows. There was a line of at most five in front of her as she reached the back of it, but it wasn’t long before she was at the window.

“Welcome to Bank of Yalkell, what can I help you with today?” the young girl behind the counter asked. Her hair was tied neatly back in a bun, her face riddled with freckles.

“I’d like to open a new account, please.”

“Alright.” The girl looked down at her computer, “Have you had an account here before?”

“No.”

“Okay… and your name?”

“Petra Ral.” She took a sip of her latte as her phone buzzed in her other hand, “Can you excuse me a moment?” the girl nodded and continued typing. “Hello?” Petra answered, turning away. “Yeah. No, it won’t be too long… yeah! I can’t wait to see you! Okay… See you then.” She hung up and returned her attention back to the girl, “Ah, sorry about that!” she said brightly and smiled.

“Oh, it’s no problem.” The girl smiled back, “Shall we continue?”

“Of course, what’s next?”

 

 

_Meanwhile in the back of an unmarked van…_

“We get in and get out. No casualties.” Levi said sternly as he packed his black duffle bag with four ski masks.

“What if there’s resistance?” Gunter questioned nervously as he fidgeted in his seat. He was clearly uncomfortable.

“Look, we’ve done this more times than I care to admit.” He started, “We always come out clean. There’s nothing to worry about.” He glanced over at the other two, “If there’s resistance, just knock them out.” He zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. “Auruo will distract the guard by saying he saw something suspicious in the bathroom. That is when he’ll follow behind and when the time is right, he’ll knock his ass out. We’ll stand outside the door and wait for Auruo’s signal that the guard is dealt with. Once Erd sees it, I’ll give the signal to put the masks on. We get this done fast… we all have somewhere to be and people to see.”

The three nodded in agreement and grabbed their bags. Levi opened the back door and jumped out, followed by Erd, then Auruo. Gunter sat still and gripped his bag’s strap tight. “Are you coming?” Erd asked from behind Levi. He watched as Gunter nodded, stood up and stumbled out. Levi closed the door behind him and turned around to face his team.

“Remember, get in. Get out. No casualties. Follow me.” Levi led them down a back alley and noted the lack of cameras covering the exit. He dropped his bag and knelt down while he unzipped it. He grabbed the masks he packed and handed them out. “Alright, Auruo. Go around front. Text me details.” Auruo nodded and left the way they had come. “You two, stay here.” He said as he jogged over to a poorly held together ladder and climbed up. They stood in silence as they watched him disappear upon the roof. He walked hastily to metal box that was placed against a wall; he pulled out his pocket knife and jimmy-rigged the box’s latch loose. When Levi opened the box, he plucked apart the necessary wires; the cameras and the silent alarm. His phone buzzed in his hand and he headed back down to the others. He pressed the top button to turn the screen on and found a message from Auruo.

_1 guard. 5 civis. 5 staff._

“Alright.” Levi zipped his bag back up and threw it over his shoulder once more. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Erd and Gunter replied in unison.

“Let’s get this done then.” They walked out from behind the building. Levi leaded then down the street to a set of wooden doors and leaned up against the wall. Erd stood a bit further away and watched through the pane windows on either side of the doors. Levi glanced over at Gunter, “You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s not…” Gunter paused, “it’s not that…”

“Then what?”

“Something just… isn’t right? I guess…”

“This is a well-planned out job, Gunter. As long as we go according to plan, what else can happen?”

“I-I guess…” Gunter shifted just as Erd nodded in Levi’s direction.

_Showtime._

The three of them entered through the doors, bypassed the metal detectors, and stood at opposite sides of the room. Levi stood in the middle of the room. He glanced left to see Erd patiently waiting, then he jerked his head right to find Gunter and Auruo. He nodded and pulled out his mask and the others followed. Levi pulled the black ski mask down over his head and adjusted the eye holes. He looked around to make sure the others had theirs before he pulled out his gun. “Everybody!” he shouted, “Listen up!”

“This is a stick up!” a voice boomed behind him. Levi jerked his head in the direction in front of him; the signal to gather everyone in one location.

“Get on the floor!” Erd yelled out, pointing his rifle at the group of people. “Hey! Get. On. The. Ground!” People screamed as they dropped to the floor. Some cried and some acted like it was nothing.

“No tough guys, got it?!” Auruo yelled as he and Gunter ran up and began to tie everyone’s hands with wire ties. Levi strode down the center of the room towards the teller windows. Auruo ducked behind the teller windows; he brought the tellers out at gun point. “This one almost pressed the panic button.” He jested, waving the gun close to a young girl’s head.

“Watch where you’re pointing that thing.” Gunter whispered.

Levi stared down at the hostages. “You.” He said as he grabbed the arm of a young woman with short, orange-blonde hair and jerked her up harshly. She whimpered at his grip. He pointed his gun at the girl’s head. “Which one of you is the manger?” he asked and pushed the gun against the girl’s temple; he felt her body tense. An older man slowly stood up and Levi gestured for Gunter to help him. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I’d rather have it easy, don’t you agree?” Levi glared. The man gulped and nodded. “Alright, lead the way to the vault. E, get one of the tellers to empty out the drawers.”

Erd nodded in agreement, “You, come with me.” He grabbed the girl Auruo had pointed a gun at moments before. She cried and begged for her life.

He dragged the girl he was holding hostage and followed behind Gunter and the bank manager. They walked down a long corridor. The vault room was simple, the door was blocked by metal bars. He came up behind the manager and said, “Get to work.” before he pulled out a pocket knife to cut the wire ties around his wrists. “Pull anything and I won’t hesitate.” Levi shoved the girl to the floor against one of the walls. “Sit and be quiet.” He said as he stared down in the girl’s direction. The girl pulled her legs in close to her chest and hid her head.

Levi leaned quietly against the wall beside her, his arms crossed as he waited. “What is the hold up?” he heard Gunter raise his voice. He watched as the metal bars slowly swung open, the large metal door to the vault synced up with it. Gunter glanced over in his direction in anticipation of orders.

“Get what we came here for.” He said as he pushed off the wall with his foot. “Watch them, I’ll be right back.” Gunter nodded and Levi left for the lobby. He saw Erd standing by the window; his hand tightly gripped his gun. Erd heard footsteps and turned around, his face worrisome.

“We’re surrounded.” Erd said as he stepped away from the window.

“What?” Levi was taken back. _How? How is that possible…?_ He thought to himself, _There’s no way… unless…?_ “Get away from the windows!” He barked orders, “Get anything you can to cover them up!” he shifted his body around, “A, check on G.” Auruo nodded and disappeared in the direction of the vault room. Erd and Levi started to knock the personal belongings of the bank’s employees off the desks; they pushed the desks up to the windows and lifted them up vertically to block the view.

Auruo and Gunter came jogging out from the back with heavy duffle bags. The girl and the manager ran in front of them. Levi pointed towards the larger group as a suggestion for those two to return to the group. They got down on their knees and the sounds of hush whispering commenced. “Got it all?” Levi asked as the other members of the group came upon them.

“Everything these bags could hold.” Auruo said as he tossed his bags down with the ones Erd had gathered. “What’s the deal?” he noted.

“We have company.” Levi said in a low voice.

“What do you mean, company? The silent alarm was disabled!” Gunter whispered harshly, tossing his own bags down as well. Levi stood in silence. He, himself, was unaware of how the police got wind of the job.

“We wait until they call.” He suggested and stalked towards the now-used-as-hostages. “Did any of you get the chance to call the cops?” he glanced at the faces, all of which were terrified. “If you’re honest, I’ll see to it that you’re not be harmed. We don’t want to shed blood.” No one spoke up; Levi turned his back as one of the phones behind the counter rang. He slowly walked around it and placed his hand down on the black receiver. Levi hesitated; the last thing he wanted to do was deal with the cops, but he picked it up slowly. He held the receiver against his ear, but waited for whoever was on the other end to speak.

“This is detective Zoe, who am I speaking with?” the voice had paused, seemingly waiting for a response. “Is there anything I can help you with? Anything I can get you?” Moments passed before Levi spoke.

“This is how it’s going to go. We’ll give you the hostages and you let us take what we came here for and leave peacefully. No games. No blood shed.”

“That’s easier said than done…”

“Well, try harder.” Levi forcefully hung up. He sat his gun down on the counter and looked up. He surveyed the room, the amount of hostages he had, and all the possible entry points that could be used to storm the place. He took a deep breath.

“What are we doing?” Erd asked as he walked up to the other side of the counter.

“We wait.”

 

Time seemed to pass slower as they waited for the call back. The shrieking sound of it echoed through the quiet lobby. Levi picked the receiver up and waited for the person on the other end to confirm his suspicions.

“I’m sorry, but…”

“I’ll give you two hostages to prove that I meant what I said.” Levi nodded towards Erd, they had discussed the plan of two hostages being released.

“You will?” Detective Zoe asked, her voice sounded surprised.

Erd grabbed the two they were about to let go and led them to the front of the bank. “They’re coming out.” And just as Levi finished, Auruo and Gunter pulled both doors open. He watched as the hostages ran out; it gave him the brief moment to gather just how many were outside. _Too damn many._ “Now, let your higher ups know that we’re true to our word.” And with that, he hung up.

He looked at his team; at the hostages. He knew. There was only one way this was going to end, the way most robberies that were at a standstill with the police ended. He was lost in thought when the phone blared again and this time he didn’t hesitate to answer. “So?”

“I need a little bit more time.”

“We’ve given enough time.”

“I need more!” the detective sounded desperate. Levi felt a sense of despair. _This confirms it._ He hung up without another word and grabbed his gun before h walked around to the remaining hostages. He stood there, his back turned away as he pulled his mask off and tossed it aside. The rest of his team looked confused, but pulled theirs off shortly after. Levi turned towards the hostages and scanned them looking for one in particular. The girl he had grabbed before, the one with the orange-blonde hair stood up and made her way towards him.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she came upon him. He pulled her in close and cupped his hand under her chin, placing his lips against hers. “Levi…” she whispered.

“Petra.” He sighed as he embraced her, “When this is over… let’s go away. Outside these walls. Just you… me. Start anew.”

“What? What’s with this running away talk all of a sudden?” she pulled away and stared into his eyes. He felt guilty. He put her in the middle of this; she went on about how she wanted to help and against his better judgment he allowed it. Petra’s eyes widened and she looked terrified. Levi tore his eyes away from her as the sounds of the S.W.A.T breaking through the glass ceiling was the only thing he heard.

Glass fell all around them, the doors were busted opened. Everything around Levi was in slow motion, he started to push Petra behind him when shots were fired. He jerked his head towards Erd and Gunter; he watched as they were shot multiple times, their bodies rocked with each bullet. He didn’t have enough time. He was unable to tell them to put their guns down before everything hit the fan. Levi turned towards where Auruo; he was on the ground already, blood puddled around him.

He looked down to see Petra holding her side. Her eyes swelled and she let go of her side; they both stared at her blood soaked hand. Levi grabbed her as quickly as possible and they both fell to the ground. He held her in his arms and rested her body on his lap. Petra stared up at him; tears fell and rolled down her cheeks. He lifted his hand and gently wiped them away as he placed the other against her wound.

Petra lifted her hand up slowly and placed it against his face. Levi placed his hand above hers; she smiled at him. “I… I wish we had…”

Levi hushed her, “What did I tell you about goodbyes? Only say them when you know you’ll never see the person again. Everything is going to be okay.” He brought her up closer and he felt her wince in pain. Petra bit her lip before she coughed up blood. “No goodbyes...” Her hand began to slip away. Levi caught it and held tightly. The light that was once held within Petra’s eyes faded away. His grip on her hand tightened and his face became emotionless. Levi lifted her limp body up, holding her against his chest; her arms just dangled. “What did I say about goodbyes, Petra?” he whispered.

 

Everything else became a blur and it was a long time before Levi came through. He sat in a silent room with no windows, a dim light, and bars its fourth wall. He stared down at his feet when the sounds of footsteps carried down the corridor outside the cell. “District Attorney Erwin Smith.” He greeted his visitor.

“Hello again, Levi.” Erwin replied. Levi jolted up and dashed to the bars. He grabbed Erwin’s clean-cut suit and tie.

“You set me up. You have the blood of innocent people on your hands.” Levi said with a harsh undertone.

“I’m not the one with blood on my hands, Levi. Why don’t you look at your own?”

Levi glanced at his hands that had Erwin’s tie wrapped around it. His blood stained hands. The blood of the girl he held in her final moments, the blood of his team. Levi shook his head and glared up at the snake of a District Attorney. “You murdered my _friends_ , my _team_. An _innocent girl_.” He hissed, “You _will_ pay.”

“Really?” Erwin scoffed as he pried Levi’s hands off him, “Who do you think they would believe, Levi?” he stared Levi down. “A reputable District Attorney, keeper of peace...” He paused, “Or… a low-life thug like you, who runs around stealing things and getting people killed?”

_He’s right._ Levi thought, _No one would believe that Erwin Smith was the one behind it all._ He was silent and he slid slowly to his knees; Erwin chuckled.

“That’s what I thought.”

Erwin turned away and walked back the way he had come, leaving Levi in the dark, merciless cell.

 

_I’m sorry… it was supposed to be a simple job, routine… and you paid for it with your lives…_


End file.
